Confusion
by fma43
Summary: Ed's getting married... to Noa. When Winry finds out, things get a little confusing for Ed. He dosen't know who he's really in love with. Takes place after the movie. Pairing: Can't say.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is.. yet again.. another romance! It's a little tragic, though. Um, well I had a dream and it was so amazing that I wanted to write it down. This story takes place AFTER the movie. Because I wanted Noa to be in it. Oh and Winry too. So(I tend to do this a lot..), Ed, Al, and Noa(sp?) come back to Resembool! (yay..?) Oh and Roy has a big part in this story. (I want a Roy plushy!!)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. (D':) Although, I wish I had a Roy plushy!!**

**Oh sorry to bother you again, but this first chappy is in Ed's point of view. :D(?)**

**Update: I fixed the dialouge so that it's easier for you guys to read.**

* * *

Ah, what a pain. I have to wake up with the sun glaring at me. Ever since we came back everything has been so frustrating and I have to see that disgusting General bastard again. Ugh.

Not only that but I have to deal with more things. I have to take Al to the library, like, every day and Winry keeps going on and on and on about auto-mail. And to make matters worse, General bastard comes to our house every other day. Now I have to plan the wedding and I have to make the invitations and-

The wedding!

I forgot to mention. I'm... I'm... getting married..

to Noa.

Yes. I am.

I haven't really told anyone except Al and Roy(bastard). I've already proposed and I'm glad she said yes. But one must wonder.. what will happen when I tell Winry? At first I thought that she would probably be happy.. but I started having second thoughts. Maybe she won't be happy. Maybe she's in..

Nah. If I tell her she'll probably plan the whole thing for us. She's like that.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I quickly got out of bed and opened the door. It was Al.  
"Hey, brother. The General wants to know if you and I can go out to eat with him." he told me. I just stood there and stared at him. Then I slammed the door in his face and went back to bed. I closed my eyes and ignored the sun shining on my face. The door slammed open and I felt someone grabbing my ankles, trying to drag me out of bed. I opened my eyes and realized that it was Al who was dragging me.

"AL!!!" I yelled, immediately grabbing on to the corner of my bed.

"Brother! Let's go eat with him!" he yelled back.

"NO!! You go with Winry or Noa or something because I'M NOT GOING TO EAT WITH THAT JERK MUSTANG!" Then we both heard someone else enter the room.

"Did I hear someone call my name? Good morning, you two." said a familiar voice that I absolutely despised. We both turned around only to see the general.

I quickly pulled my blanket over my half-clad body. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled.

He laughed(I hate when he does that). "I just came to stop by. So are you gonna come eat lunch with me?" he asked with that nasty smirk on his face. I looked right back at his ugly face.

"Lunch?" I asked looking at the clock. It was noon.

Man, I slept a lot.

_15 minutes later._

We were at this weird restaurant with Roy. I was glaring at him. "Why'd you invite us to eat with you?" I hissed at him.

He looked at me. "I just felt like spending some quality time with you." he chuckled. I snarled.

"Dammit, Mustang tell me the truth!!" I yelled. He laughed.

"I need to talk to you about something." he said.

Al finally looked up from his plate. "About what, sir?" Al asked him.

Mustang stopped smiling. "About your friend, Miss Rockbell." he said.

"What about her?" I asked immediately. Al looked worried, too.

"I told her about the wedding, Fullme- Edward." Mustang said plainly.

"What did she say?" I asked in a voice no softer than a whisper. Mustang frowned. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in a frustrated way.

"Ed.. she started crying." he said. My eyes widened. That would explain why she wouldn't even look at me today.

"I..I.." I shook my head and stood up from my seat. I sighed. "I have to go. Thanks for the lunch, Roy." I whispered. I began walking out the door.

"Brother, wait!" I heard Al yell. He got up and tried following me. I turned to glare at him and that made him stop. "Brother.." he said looking utterly concerned. I guess he noticed how pale my face was getting. At that moment, I felt nauseous. "Brother what's wrong?" Al asked me. I barely paid any attention to him. I grimaced and ran out of the restaurant without hesitation.

"Brother!!" I could hear Al yelling my name over and over. That only made me run even faster.

I kept running into random people and accidentally pushing little kids without bothering to say sorry. I was running away.. but from what?

The truth?

* * *

I was lying down in bed with a fever running through my body. While I was running, I got way too tired and collapsed. When Al and Roy managed to catch up with me, they found me on the floor, on my way to the house. They took me home and told me to get some rest, but I couldn't. I still hadn't figured out why I was running.

I was staring at the ceiling. There were no thoughts in my mind. Not one single thought.

"Edward?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Noa. Naturally, I smiled at her.

"Hey, Noa." I said wearily.

She smiled faintly and sat on my bed. She ran her fingers through my hair and touched my forehead. "Wow, you do have a fever." she said, breaking the silence between us.

I looked at her and stopped smiling. "Uh, Noa? When is our.. you know.. wedding?" I asked in a voice almost as soft as a whisper. She giggled.

"We haven't planned it yet, Edward." she said. I blinked.

"Right." I said. She leaned forward and planted a long, long kiss on me. She looked at my eyes and kissed my forehead, and walked out the door.

Only a few seconds after she left I saw someone else standing at my doorway. I looked to see who it was.. It was Winry, looking at me with tears in her eyes. I kept staring at her. At that moment, I felt myself getting nauseous again. It was strange. Her beautiful, blue eyes were so stormy..

Ah. Dammit, what am I saying?

I shook my head to erase my thoughts. Then I looked at her again.

"Winry? Why are you-" I managed to say before she ran out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's all. For now..**

**Trust me, this will get a little dramatic towards the middle of the story. **

**Okay I'm confused now. I need your guys' help. I don't know who the main characters are in this story(stupid me). Obviously Winry is one, but I don't know whether to put Ed or Roy. .**

**So, REVIEWS!! PLEASE!! It will make me feel better. ;D**

**Ciao.  
~fma43**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Guess what? I'm back! Okay. **

**Before I say anything.. I'd like to thank my reviewers aurdox, Backfired and silverwolf1492. You guys make me feel special. So all of you get virtual cookies. :D And if you read it but didn't review.. shame on you. Go to my profile. You'll see how important reviews are to me. **

**I'm planning to make this chapter a little longer than the last. **

**So bear with me, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my mind.**

**Oh yea. It's still in Ed's P.O.V(point of view).**

**

* * *

**

I saw the tears flying in the air when she ran out of the room.

I don't know.. I feel even more nauseous than before.

Why was she crying? Does she... love... me?  
I'm so confused now. Why am I thinking so much about her? When she looks at me I feel a sudden surge of happiness.. but this was different. When I saw her I became nauseous. _Really_ nauseous. I feel like exploding. I feel like _I _did something to make her cry.

"Brother, whats wrong?"

I looked at the doorway and saw Al standing there with a cup in his hands.

"Oh. Hey Al." I said, not answering his question. He walked to my bed and handed me the cup of very warm tea. He stood there watching me take several sips from the cup.

"Brother. Winry was crying a few minutes ago." he said firmly.  
My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp.  
"Why was she crying?" he asked. He had this worried face on.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I.. I don't know.." I replied. That's a lie. I do know. No I don't. What is wrong with me?

Alphonse stared at me angrily. "You're.. you're lying, aren't you brother?"

I held my breath.

"What did you do? What could have been so bad enough to make your best friend cry? Why couldn't you just tell her before? You're always keeping all these secrets from her that she deserves to know!" he was practically screaming his lungs out.

I exhaled. "Why do you care, Al?" I glowered at him.

"Because, she's my friend. And she's yours, too. So you should treat her with more respect and love-"

"Love? Al, have you forgotten that I'm marrying Noa?!" I yelled without thinking of the consequences.

"It dosen't matter! You've known Winry all your life and she's your best friend!"

"You're wrong! It DOES matter! I don't love Winry, and I never will!" I threw my cup of tea at him.

We both just stood there in complete shock.

"Al, I-"

"No. It's okay, brother." he interrupted me in a very monotone voice. Then he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Dammit!" I whispered to myself. I got up from my bed and picked up the pieces of broken glass on the floor. Then, I just stood there.  
"I.. I love.. Win-" before I could finish I slapped myself, both mentally and physically(1). "Yea, right."

I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I stopped at the middle of the staircase and found Winry sitting on the table working on some auto mail stuff with a scowl on her face. Al was with Pinako in the kitchen. Pinako was wiping blood away from his arm because when I threw he cup at him he got cut. Noa wasn't there.

Winry looked up at me and to my surprise didn't turn away when I looked back. She sort of glared at me but I sensed a hint of jealousy in her eyes. I didn't know why. I shook my head. "Aunt Pinako, what's there to eat?" I asked, trying to distract myself from Winry's malicious glare. Pinako looked up at me and looked back down at Al's arm. She sighed and shrugged.

Winry looked at me and I was pretending not to notice. Then I turned around again and started walking up the stairs when I noticed somebody was a few feet behind me, following me. Unable to control myself, I dashed up the steps and into my room where I shut the door behind me, not wasting the time to lock it. I was hoping that whoever was following me didn't come inside. I needed my time alone. And I meant ALONE. Then I heard the door open and felt myself getting nauseous again.

I felt myself falling, but before I hit the floor someone caught me.

It was as if my eyes were sewn shut, because I just couldn't open them. At that moment, I felt many hands carrying me to a very soft surface. I think it was my bed. I have no clue. But, anyway, I felt someone fanning something in my face. But I didn't react to it. I hadn't fainted, I was sure of it. I'm not sure that they were, though.

I tried to open my eyes again, but I couldn't. I think they were sewn shut. I don't know. But this was hell. I didn't even know where I was. I didn't know _who _I was. Wait, I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. My brother is named Alphonse and my dad ditched us when we were kids. Then we lost our mom. We got a teacher so we can learn more alchemy. Then we tried performing a Human Transmutation and we failed. My brother lost his whole body and I lost my leg. Then I gave up my arm so that I could attach my brother's soul to the suit of armor in the corner. Then Aunt Pinako gave me auto mail limbs and a year later, Al and I burned down our home and left so we could become State Alchemists. Now, my brother has his body back and I'm still stuck with my auto mail. I'm getting married to..

I didn't remember.

Then my eyes flew open. I saw Al, Aunt Pinako, Winry and Noa.

"What's your name?" Al asked me with an _extremely _worried tone.

His question baffled me. Why in the hell would he ask me a question like _that_?

"Edward Elric," I responded monotonously.

"Who am I?" he questioned, sounding a bit more relaxed.

Seriously, what's wrong with him? Why is he asking me that?

"Al, what's wrong? Why are you asking me that?" I asked him.

Everyone silenced at that.

"What's happening?!" I spat out. I looked around in confusion. Then, suddenly, _everything _went away.

I grimaced. This pain was growing inside my chest.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

The pain was growing rapidly, but it centered itself around my chest.

"_Who_..-" I managed to say before I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

The pain vanished.

"What's all the commotion about?" some foreign voice said, coming out from the other room. We all turned to face the door when we saw Mustang standing at the doorway.

Everything came back.

I grunted as I shifted in my position. "Mustang.. What do _you _want?" I said through gritted teeth.

Winry was the only one who wasn't looking at Mustang. She was looking at me.

* * *

**(1) It's possible to physically slap yourself, right?!**

**Hey guys. Next chappy is going to be Roy and Winry all alone. No, they aren't going to have sex. **

**Roy needs to talk to Winry.**

**So, REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE!!!**

**!!**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. Third Chapter, here I come! :) I know the previous chapter was confusing towards the end, so this author's note will be sort of an explanation. Because Edward was wrong(he did faint, and the pain was emotionally imaginary). Oh and before I say anything else, I'd like to thank my new reviewer/reader, TCurry. Thank you for taking the time to read(review) my story. It is greatly appreciated. I wish everyone else was like you. Mhmm. Mhmm.**

**Review, please.**

**Since this chapter revolves around Winry and Roy mostly, it's in (omniscent)3rd person.**

**Review, please?**

**Enjoy.**

**Review, please?**

* * *

"Winry."

Winry was startled at the sound of Mustang's voice. She turned around to look at Mustang like everyone else was doing. When their eyes met, he gestured her to follow him out of the room. She did as she was telepathically told and walked out of the room with him. He shut the door and continued walking down the stairs with Winry right behind him. He sat down at the table. She looked at him with a sort of worried/confused expression and sat down in front of him.

"Yes, Roy?" she said so softly that he could barely hear her.

"I need to talk to you." he responded matter-of- factly.

She looked down on the floor. "About what?" she said, no louder than her previous comment.

"Actually," he stated, "I need to ask you something." his eyes were piercing into hers, which put her into a very difficult spot.

She nodded her head as an indication for him to continue.

He blinked. "Why-" he was cut off by the sight of someone walking down the stairs. It was Al.

Winry noticed that something had caused him to stop. She desperately turned around.

"Winry? What happened to Brother...?" he asked as soon as their eyes had met.

Winry looked back down at the floor. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"Uh, well..-"

"Alphonse, please." Mustang interrupted, tilting his head to the right, telling Al to go back upstairs.

"Yes.. sorry, Sir," Alphonse sighed. He knew that they had some important things to talk about. So, he went back upstairs.

Mustang watched the young boy walk up the stairs. Then he looked at Winry again and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he stopped because he suddenly became nervous. "Uh.. I.." he rubbed the back of his neck, "We -Edward and I- need to know..-"

"Roy, you **still don't know**?!" she screamed, standing up furiously.

Roy's eyes widened as he saw the most unexpected guest walking down the stairs. "Winry-!"

"I LOVE Ed! I do! I really do.." her voice quivered towards the end.

The _unexpected _guest froze in their place.

Roy groaned in frustration and rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe a headache.

Winry fell down on her knees and buried her face in her palms.

The _unexpected _guest, was Edward.

Winry exhaled loudly. "I always have.. and I'm always trying to help him and be there.. but in exchange.. what do **_I _**get?! I've known him since as long as I can remember, and my feelings have _never _changed! That isn't a fair trade, like he would say!" she bawled.

Ed's eyes dilated. He was absolutely speechless. The only thing he could do was...

_'Run...'_

Edward did exactly as his thoughts told him. He ran. He ran out the door, and into the open grass, and soon, somewhere very, _very, _far away.

_'I.. she.. I was right! She.. She IS in love with me. I heard her say it.. I did.. I really did..' _he thought. He dropped down to his knees, the same way Winry did. He opened his mouth to say something.. but nothing came out.

* * *

Roy groaned again. "Ugh.. Now Ed's depressed, too. Get a load of _that.._" he said, somewhat nonchalantly.

Winry had buried her face in her hands again and, at this point, was starting to sob.

Al ran down the stairs. "Winry!" he yelled, rushing to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to be of at least _some _comfort to her. "Winry? What's wrong?" he asked, trying to find out what in the world was going on.

Winry ignored him and just buried her face into his chest, clutching his shirt tightly(1). He stared at her mouth open, wide-eyed. "Win-?" Roy interrupted him.

"Don't say anything, squirt. Just hug her back. Trust me, it'll work." Roy picked up his coat and his hat and was now headed towards the door.

"Wait! What happened? What's going on? Tell me, Roy, please!" he shouted, very, _very_, desperate to figure out what was wrong with his best friend.

"Forget it, kid."

"Roy, wait!"

He shut the door.

* * *

It was raining.

Ed was still in the same position he was in a few minutes ago. He shook his head and sat in a more comfortable position, not caring about the rain drops slithering down his skin.

He sighed in frustration. He couldn't get himself to think straight. What was he supposed to be thinking about, anyway?

Then he wrapped his arms around both of his knees while burying his head into his knees. "Ugh.. Why is this happening?!" he yelled, thinking that no one was standing behind him, watching his every move.

"Because, you forced it upon yourself, kiddo."

That voice caused him to jump. He turned around and growled. "What brings you here, General? And what the hell do you mean by that?!" he said maliciously.

"Why don't you get up and think on your own, for once?" Mustang smirked.

"What are you saying? I always think on my own, you jerk,"

"Don't try to act tough, Ed. Your face says everything about you." Mustang said, turning around.

Edward gasped and looked down on the floor.

"...I..I don't know what to think anymore..."(2) Ed said, finally calming down a bit.

"Winry feels the same-,"

"Don't you _dare _mention that name!" Ed interrupted.

Both of them fell silent for quite a while.

And that's how it stayed.

* * *

**(1) Winry is only doing that because she's incredibly upset. Don't think what you're thinking. Okay?**

**(2) Punctuation abuse.**

**Short, short, short chapter. Almost as short as me, and I'm almost as short as Edward(Ed comes and stabs me and I die the way he did in episode 50).**

**Um, would you be so kind as to review my story? Hehe, that's so nice of you! Oh, and will you add me to your Author Alert list? Please? You're too kind.**

**Reviews?**

**Ciao,  
~fma43**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salutations! Um, this is the fourth chapter. It's going to be so much fun writing it! Well I hope you like it. Review it, PLEASE.**

**And I'd like to thank xXxnightshadexXx for reviewing. More cookies for you!**

**I REALLY want a Roy plushy.**

* * *

Winry was still crying and Alphonse was hugging her and telling her to relax and that everything was going to be alright. It seemed as though he was ignored because she kept crying.

"Winry, why won't you tell me what happened? You guys keep leaving me in the dark about this," he said sadly.

Winry suddenly stopped. She tore away from his arms and stood up. She frowned and bit her lip, tears still dripping from her eyes. But Alphonse noticed that she wasn't looking at him, and he turned around, only to see Mustang and Edward drenched.

Edward stared at Winry with a very, very gloomy face. He clenched his fists. It was almost as if he were waiting for someone to do or say something. Roy walked up to Alphonse and grabbed his arm. Then he dragged him outside and shut the door behind him. They began walking.

Ed and Winry were left alone.

* * *

"Alphonse, you're being a total dumb ass," Roy declared plainly(1).

"What?!" Alphonse shouted, a little offended.

Roy sighed. "What I mean is that this whole situation is pretty obvious."

"What do you mean?" Al asked inquisitively.

Roy chuckled(2). "Well, if you don't already know, Winry's in love with Edward." Roy began. "Ed is getting married to Noa and now Winry's depressed. Ed overheard our conversation, and now he's having second thoughts."

Alphonse looked at the floor as the were walking through the rain. "How do you know?" Alphonse asked bitterly.

Roy looked up at the gray sky.

* * *

_-Roy's flashback-_

_"Don't you dare mention that name!" Ed interrupted._

_After a matter of minutes, Roy finally said something._

_"How do you feel about Winry, Ed? Be honest. You know I won't tell anyone."_

_Ed smiled a bit. "No, I can't trust you."_

_Roy raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Is it really _that _bad?"_

_Ed sat up straight and crossed his arms. "Um, no." he responded shyly._

_"Hm, are you sure?" Roy asked. _

_Ed felt like Roy was teasing him, somehow. "Of course I am! You think I'm in love with Winry?!" _

_"Then in that case, you can tell me how you feel about her, right?" Roy asked._

_Ed snarled. "No.."_

_"Why not?" Roy questioned. He was becoming a little mad._

_"Because I'm not! I'm not! I'm not in love with Winry, and I never will be!" Ed shouted._

_"Then why are you getting so worked up about it?" Roy asked. Ed felt very under pressure because of all these questions._

_"I.. I'm not!" Ed frowned._

_"Okay, if you won't tell me your feelings for Winry, then what about Noa?" Roy smirked._

_"Geez, Roy. You make me sound like I'm cheating on Noa," Ed responded, but still not answering Roy's question._

_"Well, are you?"_

_Ed froze. "Why the hell would I?"_

_"Because you're in love with Winry." Roy declared proudly._

_"I am not!" Ed was turning pink._

_Roy didn't say anything._

_Ed sighed. "Well.. I _am _having second thoughts on the marriage.." Ed said sadly._

_Roy sighed. _

_Ed glared at Roy. "Why are you even stepping into my personal business, huh?"_

_Roy sighed again in frustration. "Look Ed, Alphonse is with Winry now. How 'bout I take Alphonse on a walk while you and Winry fix things. You guys need some time alone. What do you say?"_

_Ed sat still for a minute. Then he stood up and nodded._

_Roy began walking towards the house._

_"General?" Ed asked silently._

_Roy stopped and turned around to face Ed._

_"I'm not marrying Noa," he concluded, looking down at the floor._

_Roy smiled and continued walking._

_-End of Roy's Flashback-_

* * *

Roy looked back at Alphonse. "Oh, it's a long story. Let's just say he told me."

Alphonse's expression softened. "Okay," he said.

The two continued walking in the rain.

"General?" Alphonse said nervously, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Um, it's raining pretty hard. Don't you think we should go back?" Alphonse asked.

Roy turned around and noticed that the walk had been a long one, and that they were far away from the house.

"Uh, let's go to a restaurant," Roy suggested, laughing nervously. Alphonse nodded and started walking a bit faster.

"What's the rush, kid?" Roy asked, sounding a little tired.

"If we get too wet, we could get really sick," he declared. Roy nodded and followed Alphonse.

_'I wonder how Ed's doing..' _Roy thought to himself.

* * *

At this point, Winry had stopped crying and was sitting in front of Edward on the table. The two had been silent for a while.

Edward rubbed his right arm softly. "Um, Winry?" he said quietly, trying not to scare her.

She looked at him.

"Uh, I have to tell you something.. something important." he continued.

Winry shook her head. Then she stood up and started walking.

_'Winry, you don't get it..'_ he thought. He immediately stood up and ran after her, grabbing her wrist.

A sudden surge of sadness ran through Winry's blood. She turned around.

"Winry.. I.." he began. "I'm not.. marrying Noa.."

Winry's eyes widened.

His hand was still gripping her wrist. His hand tenderly slid down her wrist and held her hand tightly, and he pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes as their lips got closer and closer..

The door slammed open. Ed immediately let go of her hand and backed away. They both turned around and saw Alphonse and Roy standing at the door, breathing very heavily. Roy's coat was wrapped around Al and Roy was even more drenched.

* * *

Alphonse was sitting on the couch, three blankets wrapped around him and he was holding a very hot cup of tea in his hands. He was shivering. Winry sat next to him, as well as Roy. The rain had made him and Roy very sick. Roy was covered in only two blankets with another cup of tea in his hand. He had very noticeable bags under his eyes. Pinako was in the kitchen, preparing some more soup for them, as the both of them had over 5 bowls of soup for no known reason.

Ed and Noa were absolutely no where to be found.

* * *

**(1) Bad Roy. I'll throw my FMA Premium OVA Collection DVD case at him because he called Al a dumb ass.**

**(2) That wasn't really the appropriate time for Roy to be laughing.**

**In the next chapter, it's all Ed and Noa. Noa may appear a little out of character in the next chapter, so be prepared.**

**I'm going to go write it now.**

**Oh, and because I'm a loser, can somebody please tell me what Royai is?**

**Reviews, please?**

**Ciao,  
~fma43**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo. If you are here, then I'm so glad that you are! Well, I've been getting many reviews from a certain someone named Envy-pride'ed. You inspired me to continue the story. Yay! You get 5 virtual cookies and an exclusive virtual Envy plushy(It's an offer. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to).**

**So anyway, yea. You know how Chapter 3 revolved around Roy and Winry? Well, this one is the same, er, sort of. The only people in this chapter are Noa and Edward, and when I say only, I mean only. Except the beginning, though.**

**One more thing. Noa is extremely out of character. I'm just following the sequence of the dream I had the night before I started writing this. I'm surprised I still remember all the details and stuff. Although I had to add dialogue at some parts.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Al sniffed as he took another spoonful of Pinako's soup. Winry walked to Roy from the kitchen and gave him his 6th bowl of soup.

"Roy." Winry said.

He looked up at her. "What?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Winrysat down. "What happened out there? I mean, with you and Al."

Al and Roy began laughing. Winry looked confused. "W-what's so funny?" Winry asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Al said.

Winry smiled. "How'd you guys get sick?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? We were out in heavy rain, and we didn't have any protection. Then Al sneezed and there was lightning so we ran back to the house," Roy explained.

Everyone except Pinako, who wasn't listening to the conversation, began laughing.

"Well, why didn't you guys come back when it started raining?" Winry asked.

"Because the General suggested that we go to a restaurant," Al added.

"But, home was close by. You'd have to walk hundreds of miles to get to a restaurant," Winry exaggerated.

Everyone became quiet.

* * *

Noa had dragged Edward into his room.

"Uh, Noa? What's wrong?" Edward laughed nervously.

Noa sat on his bed and grabbed both of his hands and pulled him close to her, that is, too close.

"N-Noa?" he became a little nervous.

"Ed. I want to get married.. soon."

Ed subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck and tried inching away from her. "Well, about that..-"

He stopped when she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Very soon.." she declared.

"Noa, what are you doing?" he asked as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and tore it away from his body, throwing the shirt on the floor.

"Noa?! What the hell is the matter with you?" he was infuriated. He let go of her hands and tried covering his bare chest with his arms as he backed away from her.

"Oh, Edward." she said while walking towards him.

Ed tried avoidingeye contact with her. "Noa, we have to talk." he said through gritted teeth.

Noa stopped where she was. "About what?" she asked innocently.

Ed stopped where he was, too.

Noa sighed. "That's okay, Edward. You don't have to say anything."

She continued walking to him. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders. Then, her hands slid down, and they reached his pants. She tried unzipping his pants(1).

He slapped her hands off of him. "You dumb ass! We aren't even married," he shouted.

She rubbed her right hand where she had been hit. "There's something bothering you, isn't there, Ed?" she asked bitterly.

Ed sighed. He walked to the bed, attempting to pick up his shirt. She walked to him furiously and tried to push him onto the bed.

"Noa!" he yelled angrily.

"You're in love with Winry, aren't you?!" she shouted.

"Noa.." he said softly.

She slapped him across the face and pinned him down on the bed.

"Get off of me!" he yelled as she pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "Noa?! What is with you?" he struggled to get away from her.

She immediately opened her eyes and slapped him again. And again. And another time.

"You _are _in love with Winry!" she yelled. At this point, his cheek was red.

She slapped him again.

"Noa, can't we settle this in a more.. you know.. _calmer _way?" he asked.

"And you were going to kiss her, weren't you?!" she asked furiously.

Ed froze. Then, as one would expect, she slapped him one more time.

"You can't! You _can't _be in love with her!" she screamed so loud that Ed assumed the people downstairs could hear.

Ed snarled and pushed her to the ground(2).

"You.. you aren't the person I fell in love with!" he yelled desperately, now on his feet.

Noa continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"What is it that you want, huh?" he was even more infuriated, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

He glared at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me? Is it.. sex?! Children? What the hell do you want?" Along with fear, there was now a hint of pain in his eyes.

Noa gasped. She stood up and walked towards him, resting her hands on his waist.

"Don't touch me!" he was angry.

She immediately tore away and looked at him.

"Edward, it's not what-!" she was interrupted by Ed.

"If you really love me like you say, then you'd let me be!" at this point, he was screaming louder than Noa.

Suddenly, his expression hardened and he fell to his knees.

"I.. Noa.. I.." he managed to say before he broke down in tears, covering his face with both of his hands.

Noa stared at the boy in shock and pity, even though he had just treated her like a total asshole.

She bent down and put her hand on his right arm. "Edward?"

When she said that, it only made him cry even more.

She bit her lip. She grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around his shoulders. Then, she hugged him.

Ed was in a very serious state of confusion.

* * *

**(1) Do you see what I mean by extremely out of character?!**

**(2) Ed was being extremely harsh. Seriously Ed, you can't do that to a girl, even if they're being *itches. *nods head***

**I think this is the shortest, suckiest, and most-out-of-character-est chapter I've written for this story.**

**I'm off to write the 6th chapter now. Hopefully it'll be better. **

**Oh, and I don't know Noa that well, so I guess that could be one of the reasons I wrote her so terribly, if that makes sense.**

**Please excuse the stupidity of this chapter and PLEASE read the next chapter. Don't start thinking that just because this chapter sucked means that the rest will!**

**Now, let's all shoot Noa because she slapped Ed more than three times. But, hey, you can't blame her. If you haven't noticed, he and Winry were going to kiss in the previous chapter, and he hadn't told Noa that he was cancelling the marriage. So basically, he was going to kiss Winrywhile he was still in a relationship with Noa. Bad Edward. Let's all throw cookies at him!**

**Free Roy plushies if you review.**

**I ran out of cookies because I threw them all at Ed.**

**Reviews?**

**Ciao,  
~fma43, who is currently mad at herself because she just wrote a horrible chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. You guys have NO IDEA(!) how incredibly happy I am right now. I don't know why. I just am. ****I love you all, my precious reviewers. You all are so kind and I kindly accept your criticism. ****And about the last chapter, sorry about all the curse words. I was a little mad at myself. Anyway, a thousand gratitudes to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers for keeping up with the story. You guys get free cookies, Edward plushies AND Roy plushies because I get my coolness from my parents. So anyway, on with this story. Oh, guys, vote on my poll, please. :)**

**One more thing, um, I have no idea why I considered putting Roy as the main character. Oh well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone downstairs were having a pleasant time together(Yes, even Roy), unaware of what had just happened upstairs in Ed an Al's room. Roy was describing his most recent girlfriend and their last date, while Al and Winry told fun stories about their childhood. Everyone was getting along finely.

That is, except the couple upstairs.

_-Upstairs-_

Ed had calmed down and Noa had left him alone and went to her room.

Ed sat on his bed. For the first time, he had absolutely nothing on his mind. The only sound he heard was himself breathing and the only thing he saw was darkness.

He scanned the room and brought his hand up to his face, feeling wetness on his cheeks from where he was crying before. He didn't know if Noa or Winry were ever going to talk to him again. He was such a jerk to both of them. Every once in a while he heard a cry coming from Noa's room, and he couldn't help but feel sorry. Okay, maybe he did have a few things on his mind.

He just didn't know anymore.

Suddenly, someone opened his door, causing him to jump a little.

"Edward?" whispered a sweet voice.

Knowing who it was, he immediately tried covering his still-bare chest.

It was Winry. When she saw that he had no shirt on, she turned pink and looked at the floor. "Uh, sorry.."

She came inside and shut the door behind her.

Ed laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, what brings you here, Winry?"

She smiled a fake smile. Ed noticed the fake smile and stopped smiling himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked sadly.

She sighed a little dramatically. "Ed, don't think I didn't hear what was going on up here." she stated matter-of-factly with a tint of agony in her voice.

Edward winced. "It's nothing, really."

"Edward, if you need to say something, say it now." she declared firmly.

He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Winry, what do you mean?"

"You're planning on going on with the marriage, aren't you?" her voice broke and she let a small sob escape her lips.

Edward stood up and walked to her very quickly. "Winry, no! Don't think that. I've got everything under control now. I think she knows.." he stopped as he saw Winry turn around and about to leave, "..that _I love you_."

Winry stopped in her tracks when she heard those three words come out of his mouth. Promptly afterwards, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He brought her closer to his body.

"Winry.." he whispered tenderly.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his body. Then she turned around and wrapped her strong arms around his neck.

"Edward.. I love you too."

And their lips met. To the both of them, it was something that they never felt before. Sure, Ed had kissed Noa a few times, and at this point, he regretted it. He regretted it so badly. He wished that his first kiss had been with Winry.

Winry, on the contrary, was experiencing her first kiss, ever.

So many thoughts were running through both of their minds.

When they finally stopped, they both were taking very deep breaths.

He snickered as he lifted her up in the air and began spinning her around. Eventually, they both fell down on his bed.

She rested in his arms calmly, her eyes smiling. They were quiet for a few minutes. The only sound you could hear was them breathing, the occasional cry from Noa's room, and their heart's beating.

"Winry?" he broke the silence.

She moaned quietly, and took that as an indication for him to continue.

"Right now, I want to ask the question.." he paused.

She gazed at him in a friendly way and he turned red. He shook his head to erase his new thoughts.

He continued, "..that will change _both _of our lives forever."

Winry gasped. "Edward, I-," she was cut off by him standing up and walking to the door.

"But I have to take care of something, first." he said harshly.

"Ed, are you alright?" she asked him, but at that point he had already left.

She sighed, hoping that this wouldn't end badly.

* * *

Ed was going to knock on Noa's door, until Al popped out.

"Hey, brother," Al greeted kindly.

Ed turned and smiled at him. It was a small smile, but it wasn't fake. "Hey, Al."

Alphonse looked confused. "Uh, brother? What happened to your.." Alphonse paused while pointing at Ed's bare chest.

Ed turned pink. "Uh, it's nothing. I was just.. er.. forget it."

Al raised one eyebrow. "Um, okay, then. What are you doing at Noa's door? Didn't you call off the marriage?"

Ed gave Alphonse a piercing look saying _'What the hell did you just say?'_.

Alphonse gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth.

Ed growled. "ROY!" he yelled while running down the stairs.

"Ed! Wait!" Al yelled, desperately trying to keep himself out of trouble.

Ed approached Roy in an intimidating way. Roy looked at him inquisitively. And although his face didn't say so, he was scared that Al might have 'spilled the beans'.

And Al did.

Ed stopped in his tracks, inches away from Roy. He looked like he was ready to attack someone.

"Yes, Edward?" Roy said calmly.

"I have to tell you something." he paused and glared at Roy. Then he turned around and started walking. "Maybe I shouldn't, you know. Because you _can't keep a damn secret!_" he shouted furiously.

Roy's mouth dropped open. He didn't even bother to look at Al who was now hanging his head in shame.

"Ed, I.." he stopped. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Then he turned to look at Ed again. "You're right. I shouldn't have told your brother. **_You_were supposed to tell him, you dumb ass!**" Roy yelled.

Ed looked like he had just seen someone die.

Al approached them. "Brother.. he's right." Al said shamefully.

Now Ed was hanging his head in shame. Then he faced Al.

"Al, I-," Ed was interrupted.

"B-brother, I can understand if something is personal, but this is different." Al said in a very soft voice.

Ed's eyebrows furrowed. "But, Al.."

"I felt.." he continued, "..like you and Winry were leaving me in the dark. You guys wouldn't tell me anything. And now you were trying to keep this a secret from me." Alphonse said a little louder and harshly.

Ed looked like he had just been defeated.

"Al, I didn't know.. I just.. it's.." he struggled to find the right words for the situation, "I didn't know that's how you felt. To be honest, I didn't think you cared.." Ed said in a rueful tone.

"Of course I care! You're my brother, I _have _to care. But more importantly, I _want _to care." Al said in a now more gentler tone.

Edward looked into his brother's eyes and knew that Al really meant what he said.

Edward smiled sweetly for the first time in a long time.

"Al, I'm really sorry."

Al giggled. "It's no big deal."

* * *

**Yay, I finished the chapter! Onto the next one!**

**Hehe, I wanted to add a little 'Brotherly love'. :)**

**Well, I don't have any major warnings for the next chapter, except that it contains Noa and her pathetic drama. Mhmm.**

**I had so much fun writing the EdWin scene!**

**Well, review, please. Any suggestions to another multi-chapter story that I could start writing? I have a feeling that in a few chapters, this story could be coming to an end(aw. D;). So, any ideas?**

**Review and give me an idea for a new story, please. If you have any ideas, that is. Mhmm. I want to keep writing FMA stories of brilliance(if that makes sense)!**

**Review. Ideas. **

**Ciao,  
~fma43**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo. I'd like to thank my reviewers. Um, you get the Fullmetal Alchemist Premium OVA Collection DVD! Trust me, it's great. Go watch it. Well, not now. Read this chapter first. :D**

**Enjoy.**

Roy and Alphonse stayed downstairs conversing with each other, while Ed went back upstairs.

This time, he actually knocked on Noa's door, not being interrupted by anyone.

He got no response.

"Noa, it's me, Edward. We need to talk." he said sternly.

She opened the door and moved aside to let him in.

"Noa, I'm sorry." he began.

She turned and looked at him, convinced that he was still somewhat in love with her. "For what?"

Ed sighed and sat on Noa's bed.

Noa looked at him with a worried expression.

He cleared his throat. "Noa, did you-"

"Yes. You came to tell me that you're not going to marry me, right?" she asked him calmly.

Edward rubbed his forehead. "Listen, I don't know why this is so hard," he commented.

Noa nodded. "Maybe it's because you felt as though you betrayed me." she stated matter-of-factly, but at the same time trying to make him feel guilty.

Edward glared at her. When he noticed that he was being a jerk, his expression softened.

"Maybe."

Noa sighed in relief, as if she had just accomplished something.

Edward looked at her inquisitively. He was becoming suspicious.

"So, um, do you plan on marrying Winry now?" Noa asked, changing the subject. She seemed a little chipper.

Ed smiled a small smile. "Yes."

Noa smiled back. "That's great." she said.

Edward became even more suspicious. She was acting a little too happy, especially in a situation like this. It was clear that she was still in love with him, and Noa wasn't really the person to give up on something so easily. Especially with this whole 'love' deal. She was hiding something from him, something important, or at least that's what he thought.

Edward snarled. "Don't give me that." He looked down at the floor angrily, and he could hear Noa scoff quietly.

"What do you mean, Edward?"

He looked up at her. "What are you hiding?"

Noa looked up at the ceiling, innocently. "Nothing, really. Just my feelings."

Edward frowned. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Do you really think I'm happy about this? That you're leaving me for that girl?"

Ed turned red, but out of anger. "She isn't just any girl, Noa! And, what, do you think I'm some kind of dumbass?"

Noa shrugged. "Yes, I do, in fact."

Ed said nothing for a few seconds.

"Why?" he spoke in a very soft voice.

"Because you're ditching me! Why else?"

"_Why else _would I 'ditch' you?" Ed sounded very cocky.

"Why _would _you ditch me?" Noa spat out.

Ed froze. "Because.." he thought of Winry. ".. you weren't the one.. for me,"

Noa gasped. "You jerk. Why?!"

"You can't question this. Especially since I've already made my decision."

Noa grimaced at him. "Yes, _you_ have. But I haven't. _I_ still want to marry you, Ed."

Ed frowned. "I've made up my mind. I want to marry Winry now."

"What makes her so special?" Noa asked furiously.

Ed looked down at the floor again. "Something about her makes her so.. _amazing_. I don't really know what it is. You have to understand, Noa." he said calmly.

Noa smirked. "Tough luck. I _don't _understand."

Edward shrugged naively. "Then I guess you'll have to live with the fact that I'll be marrying Winry instead of you."

Noa growled. "Enough small talk! We'll deal with this fairly."

"How so?" Ed asked.

Noa bit her lips and jumped on Edward, hugging him.

Edward stood there, sort of dumbstruck, as Noa hugged him tighter and tighter every few seconds.

"N-No..a.." he managed to choke out, since she was hugging him so tightly.

She loosened her grip on him but didn't stop hugging him.

Pretty soon, Edward felt something wet on his shirt.

"Noa, why are you crying?" he asked sympathetically.

"Because.. I just noticed... that if you want to marry her, then I'd have to let you. It wouldn't be fair for me to force you to love me against your will, just so that I and I alone can be happy. These past few days, I haven't been thinking about anyone but myself. You've known her since you were a little kid, and I've barely known you for a year," she paused. Everything she said was rushed, but Edward managed to understand. Edward hugged her back.

"And I know.." she paused again. "..that there isn't anything that I can really do to make you love me again. You love her, don't you? Well, then so be it. We weren't meant to be, and I guess that's just how fate wants it. We can't change fate, let alone _know _what fate has in store for us. I'm sure she loves you back, who wouldn't? So you guys had better get a move on and start planning your wedding and making the invitations. You guys want to spend the rest of your lives with each other, go right ahead. Now that I think of it, we couldn't last a year together. I'll look forward to a brighter future, and I'll probably leave, to go find a job or something. Life is short, and I must make the most of it."

Edward let go of the embrace and walked towards the door, but stopped in his tracks.

"You know very well, more than anyone else for that matter, that fate _can _be changed. And if what fate has in store for us is to change fate, then I think I'll start believing again." he declared without turning around.

Noa stayed quiet.

He continued to walk towards the door, until he stopped again.

"Noa?" he asked, turning around this time, not expecting to receive a response from her. "Good luck."

To that, he walked out the door, leaving Noa on her own, to think about what he had just said to her.

Noa, unable to control herself, ran to the door and opened it, expecting to see Edward somewhere, but he was no where to be found.

A while later, she noticed that he had let her keep the ring.

* * *

**Guys, I have news. I'm traveling to New York tomorrow. While I'm there, I will not be able to update this story or any of my other ones. I'm coming back on Monday, but the next day I have school. I'm pretty busy on Sundays, so the only time I have to update any of my stories is on Saturdays, but I assume that sometimes I won't be able to update. So please bear with me and my no-longer recent updates. Please review, as I will still be checking my e-mail from time to time, but that's the only thing I can do while I'm there. I know this is short, and this story is close to it's end. When I do have the time to update, I promise that I'll try and make the new chapters long enough for you to enjoy. I know this one is short, and I hope you forgive me. So, please try and be patient with me.**

**Thanks, and I guess I'll see you when I see you.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back. I'm pretty sure that I won't be posting this chapter today, but whenever I get the chance, I come here. :)  
Um, yea. I promised that this chapter would be long, didn't I? Well, I didn't lie. This chapter will be very, _very _long. And if it isn't, you have the right to not review. But that's only if it isn't longer than the previous chapter. If it is, you have to review it! Keep that in mind!**

**So, on with this long chapter! Enjoy.**

**One more thing before you read. Um, there are going to be some parts where Edward is thinking to himself, and just so you know, all of his thoughts will be in italics. Okay?**

**Gozar!**

* * *

Noah stood there, staring at the ring that, surprisingly, Ed hadn't taken away from her. She had been standing there for quite a few minutes, forgetting that she was standing there.

Eventually, she snapped out of it and walked back in her room, with some tears still remaining in her eyes.

Downstairs, Edward was trying to get everyone's attention, that is, except for Winry, who was not there at the moment.

"Hey!" Edward called out, begging to be the center of attention, "Al!"

Alphonse looked up inquisitively at his brother. "What?"

Ed couldn't resist smiling at his brother's curiosity.

At that point, Ed was no longer able to read Al's expression.

"Um," he said, trying to gain everyone's attention again, "I'm going to ask Winry to marry me," he concluded, happily.

Suddenly, everyone rose to their feet.

"Really?!" Alphonse yelled.

"I-" Roy was cut off.

"Well, well." Pinako interrupted.

Edward grinned wider than he had already been. "Yup!"

They all sighed, amazed.

"It's about time, Ed." Roy declared, his tone somewhat annoyed.

Ed folded his arms across his chest. "Yea, yea. No need to rub it in. I got the message," Edward said, irritated.

Roy chuckled. "Easy, kid. I'm only stating the obvious."

Ed looked up at the ceiling and blushed.

Al cleared his throat as if he were trying to get Ed to look at him. "When are you going to ask her?"

Ed finally looked at Al. "Um.."

They all gave him a sharp look.

He laughed nervously. "Um, right now!"

Roy threw a newspaper at him. "Don't be stupid. You have to get her a ring in order to propose to her. If you don't have the ring, you'd might as well propose in a landfill." Roy sounded a bit cocky.

Ed snarled. "I'm warning you, Roy. Don't make me mad," he unfolded his arms and clenched his fists.

Roy laughed quietly. "Looks like I already have. But seriously, Ed. Take the time to get her the perfect ring."

Ed growled silently. Then, ignoring Roy's comment, he walked up the stairs quickly.

"Looks like there's no need for _the perfect ring_," Alphonse teased, "He's made up his mind. Once he's made up his mind, there's no stopping him."

"Let's hope this goes well," Roy stated cautiously.

Alphonse's eyebrows furrowed. "Why doesn't he use the ring he gave Noah?"

The all remained quiet.

* * *

Edward walked to his room calmly, though, little did he know, this would be the most nerve-wrecking moment of his life.

He sighed quietly and grabbed the handle, but made no movement.

_Should I really do this? _he thought, _Should I ask her to marry me?_

He remained quiet, even his mind.

_I have to think this throu-_

Winry opened the door, startling Ed and interrupting his thoughts.

_Shit._

"Ed? What are you doing here?" Winry asked.

_She looks so beautiful._

"Um.. I need to ask you a question.." Edward blurted out.

Winry raised one eyebrow. "About what?"

_About you. _"About.. um.. L-Let's just go inside, okay?" he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the room.

"Ed, I have to......"

He could hear what she was saying, but he could no longer comprehend them. He was lost in her eyes.

"Ed?"

He snapped out of it. "Huh?"

He saw that Winry had a worried expression on. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," he declared.

Winry continued to look at him with that expression, as if she didn't believe him.

"Um, Winry? If I asked you to marry me and I didn't have a ring for you, would you still say yes?" Edward asked, sounding stupid.

_You idiot!_

Winry started laughing.

"W-What's so funny?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Of COURSE, you idiot!"

Edward's eyes widened.

He got down on his automail knee and held her hand in his.

"Winry Rockbell, would you like me to transmute a ring for you?"

Winry smiled. "Oh, Ed.."

Ed found something in the room that he could transmute.

"Winry, this is really small, and this is going to be the best thing that I've transmuted for you."

Winry's eyes widened.

He transmuted the small object into a ring and took Winry's hand again, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Ed, it's beautiful," she said, still in shock.

Edward giggled. "You don't have to state the obvious, Mrs. Elric."

Then, he planted a long and intense kiss on her lips.

When their lips finally separated, they just gazed into each others eyes for a while.

_She's _so _beautiful. _"You're _so _beautiful," Edward said sweetly.

"Edward.." she replied.

"Will you.. be my wife?"

"Yes," Winry said firmly.

"Winry? You just made my day."

She grinned and snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him a little more strongly than before. And he kissed her back as he placed his hands on her waist.

She hugged him tighter as he circled his arms around her, pulling her closer and closer by the second.

Winry released her embrace but kept kissing him while her hands slid down his back. He shifted his head and stopped kissing her when he put his hand in her hair and began playing with it.

"I've always loved you, Ed," Winry whispered.

Ed sighed. "I wish I could say the same for you.." he began.

She hugged him.

"I know I haven't always felt this way." he continued, "But I do now, and I'm going to be in love with you for the rest of my life. I know that for a fact. I don't want to lose you. I wish we could live forever, because I'd spend the rest of forever with you."

They stood there for a while before he finally hugged her back. They stayed that way for quite a while, not wanting to let go of each other.

Downstairs was still quiet when Noah suddenly came downstairs, slowly.

Everyone tensed up.

She looked at everyone in the room, who were all trying to avoid eye contact and pretend that they didn't know she was there. Roy looked the most natural, because he probably didn't care.

Al took a deep breath. "N-Noah?" he asked slowly, looking at her.

"Alphonse. You're just the person I need to talk to."

"Huh?" he responded as she took his hand and dragged him outside, where it was still raining.

Roy looked up stupidly. "What?"

Then he saw Noah dragging Al out the door. "W-wait, Noah! He could get even more sick!" he yelled, trying to get Noah to stop. In reality, he was trying to get her to stop for another reason that only he and Ed knew about.

But she did not stop.

As soon as they were outside, she immediately began talking.

"Al, you do know that your brother is marrying Winry, right?"

Al nodded.

"Well, since he doesn't love me anymore, I was wondering if.."

* * *

Roy stood there, dumbstruck, trying to swallow everything he just saw.

"Oh no. I have a feeling this isn't going to be good!" Roy said, pacing around the room, thinking of an idea to get Noah to stop doing what she was about to do.

Edward, on the other hand, who was upstairs with Winry, had no idea what was going on and thought that this situation would never happen in a million years.

But he still knew that it was possible.

Suddenly, the door to the room where Ed and Winry were in slammed open, causing them to let go of each other.

"Ed! I need your help!" Roy yelled.

Ed sighed as he walked closer to Winry. "What?"

Roy cleared his throat and tried to sound more calm. "It's Noah. She took Al outside and.." he stopped when he saw how mad Edward was getting.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ed growled. "Is this girl really _that _desperate?"

Ed pushed Roy out of the way, furiously, and stormed down the stairs.

"What happened? Why did he get so mad?" Winry asked in a worried tone.

Roy sighed. "I think that both of us know that Noah's going to try to use Al to win Ed's heart again, even if Al dosen't want to. She'll threaten him if she has to. Because Noah really _is _that desperate for Ed."

Winry's hand started trembling. "That girl.." she began, "..is always taking Ed away from me. Even if he isn't in love with her, he still gives her his undivided attention. She always does something that makes him mad and then he leaves. I never get to spend any time with him alone, because she's here. I wish she could just leave and never come back. I wish.."

Roy looked down at her trembling hand, when he noticed the ring on her finger.

* * *

**Oh, yay! I'm done! No, you n00b, not with the story! Why would I end the story like that? You know, without letting you know what happens to Noah and Al and Ed and stuff.**

**I understand this chapter may have been a little confusing, but hey. That's the whole point of this entire story(hint- it's called 'Confusion')!**

**In the next chapter, it will explain exactly what Noah was planning to do with Alphonse, in case the explanation in this chapter was unclear. Roy is a n00b.**

**I think Roy was sort of OOC in a few parts, but after he calmed down, he was back to normal.**

**So yea. Noah dosen't give up, now does she?**

**Just so you know, the average number of words per chapter(for this story) is **1,413.2857**. And this chapter has 2,026 words. That's the longest I've written for this story! :D**

**Review?**

**Ciao,  
~fma43**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm finally back after a very, very long 500 weeks. I predict that this chapter may not be the best chapter ever, 'cause I have a headache. But anyway, I'm working on some other stuff, like theretard5892's challenge and my own little things that contain major spoilers for the second anime, so go watch the entire first season of it RIGHT NOW(technically, after you read this chapter)! But anyway, this story is coming to an end, so you tell me whether I should end it in the chapter after this one or the one after the one after this. No, forget it, I'll decide on my own. Oh, and I presume that after you guys read this chapter, you'll hate the word "no". So, yea, enjoy!**

* * *

"Noah! Al!"

The two turned as they heard the front door slam open with an angry Edward coming outside. Noah had her hand halfway up Alphonse's arm, almost as if she was trying to soothe him.

"Oh, Edward, what brings you here?" Noah asked politely.

"Get your filthy hands off of Al," Edward responded, trying to control himself from ripping Noah to pieces.

"Why should I?" she asked again, trying to sound innocent.

"Don't play 'dumb' with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Alphonse cringed as he heard his brother yelling. He merely stood there, his eyes shifting from side to side as Ed and Noah took turns talking.

Noah shrugged her shoulders. "Your brother is so young," her hand slid up his arm and to his shoulder, "so tender.."

Edward growled. "Your almost 5 years older than him, why would he fall in love with you?"

"Age doesn't matter, Ed," Noah mentioned.

Ed scowled as his eyes looked down on the floor.

Noah crossed her arms and smiled slightly, as if she had just accomplished something.

"Even so, he'll never fall in love with you," Edward said, breaking the silence. "Neither will I, Noah. Not again."

Noah took a deep breath while staring at Edward, then at Al. She walked by Edward and shut the door behind her, leaving Ad and Al all alone.

"Brother?" Al asked as soon as she left.

Edward looked at him, signaling him to continue.

"Don't you ever, you know, feel bad for Noah?"

Ed blinked a few times.

"No."

* * *

Noah walked calmly across the house as she was observing everything around her. What she felt was not anger nor sadness, but fear.

"Noah."

Noah wasn't startled by the sound of another voice calling to her. She slowly turned and saw a young woman with a slender body, a head full of thick, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Noah."

"Yes?" Noah replied.

"Why?"

Noah was puzzled. "Why what?"

"Why do you constantly take Edward away from me?!" she hollered.

The tension between them spread throughout the entire room.

Noah swallowed loudly, then chuckled and crossed her arms.

Winry took a step back, almost as if she was afraid.

"Because he's mine!" Noah shouted. Her voice instantly grew louder as she said that.

"No," Winry said immediately.

Noah's back starightened and her hands fell to her side.

"Why don't you get it? He's in love with me. I thought you guys had already talked about that!" Winry yelled, her tears creating a waterfall as they kept streaming down her face.

"Actions speak louder than words," Noah said in a hushed voice.

Winry looked away. "Leave."

Noah's eyes widened.

"You heard me! I said **leave**!"

"Why should I? I have the right to stay here! I have Ed's permission!"

"Well this isn't his house, it's _my _house, and I order you to leave! You're a gypsy, you know how it feels not having a home!"

"You bitch! That's like asking Edward to leave, and never come back! He doesn't have a home either!"

Winry froze and her eyes dilated. "No.."

"Yes! You have no idea!"

"No! That's not true!"

"You have everything a girl could want! You have a home, and you have a boy! You have a gorgeous boy, a sweet boy, I ENVY you!"

"No! Just.. just shut up! I don't want to hear your voice ever again!"

Noah walked up to her and slapped her so hard that she fell on her knees.

"Don't say those rude things about me!"

She kicked her waist.

"Don't you dare kick me out of this house!"

She kicked the other side.

"And, don't EVER steal Edward from me again!"

She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, then threw her against the wall.

Winry fell again, burying her face in her hands and sobbing loudly.

Then, Edward came in with Alphonse.

Alphonse gasped. "Winry?"

"Hello Alphonse. Hello, Edward," Noah said.

"Wh-"

"What have you done to Winry?!" Edward yelled, interrupting Al. He took a few steps forward.

"Oh, nothing much. What have _you _done to her?" she asked, intending to confuse him.

"What?" Ed whispered.

"She's been a very bad girl lately. Might you have anything to do with this?"

Ed frowned. "Bad girl my ass! Who are you to talk, Noah!" To that, he walked to Winry and bent down next to her.

Noah crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

"Winry.." Edward said compassionately.

He removed her hands from her face and smiled at her. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, wiping her tears away, even though they just kept coming. He stroked her hair and ran his fingers through it, playing with it by twirling it around his finger. His left arm slowly went down her back and it reached her waist. As soon as he touched it, she gasped in pain.

He furrowed his eyebrows and observed her reaction with a perplexed expression on his face. "Winry?"

He lifted her shirt just a bit, not so much to make her feel intimidated. He choked.

"Winry.. I.. h-how did this happen?" he asked while still staring at the massive bruise caused by Noah's hard kick.

They all stayed quiet for a while. Finally, Ed broke the silence by lifting Winry and himself up off the floor. His expression was completely hopeless and dark.

"Noah, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he paled.

Al bit his lip and blinked.

Noah scowled. "No."

"You have two days. Enjoy them while you still can," Edward said sternly. Then, he walked up the stairs with Winry in his arms and a rueful Alphonse behind him.

As soon as they weren't in sight, she walked to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the counter.

_'Enjoy them while you still can,' _she heard Ed saying that over and over again in her mind.

"I won't have much time to enjoy them," she began, "because my time will soon be up."

Little did she know, Roy was right there, listening to every word she had just said to herself.

He silently walked away and opened the door, walking out.

She turned around, startled by the sound of Roy opening the door. She dropped the knife, making a loud noise.

* * *

**Ahh, I'm done for today. Definitely not one of my longest chapters, but it was alright. :)**

**Anyway, I tried adding a little more detail in this chapter and, for that matter, some action. It was fun! ;D**

**Review, please. Oh, and more importantly(gasp), VOTE ON MY POLL!!! Go, now.**

**See ya'.**

**Ciao,  
~fma43**

**P.S. Go vote on my poll.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey! Second-to-last chapter, here I come!**

**Yes, unfortunately, this is the second-to-last chapter, so I expect MORE reviews than you people have been giving me. I'm updating it quite early, for your information, and you should appreciate my extra-hard work(not really, but you still have to review!). **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Winry was laying down in Edward's bed, pretending to be asleep.

Meanwhile, Ed stood a few feet away from the bed, looking at Al.

"What now?" Al asked dully.

"I don't know. We'll just wait 'till Noah leaves. That's all."

"But, brother.."

Ed blinked. "What?"

"We're asking her to leave just to please our own selves.. that isn't right."

Ed sighed and turned to look at Winry, as he knew she was awake.

"He's right, Ed," Winry said solemnly.

"W-Winry?" Al blurted out.

Winry turned around to look Edward in the eye.

Ed crossed his arms. "And why are you guys blaming it on me?!"

"Because you told her to leave," Al said sternly.

Ed snarled. "I had to."

"You could've just settled it by talking!"

"I tried! I've done it already!"

Al silenced. "Then.."

"Then what? There was nothing else to do! I didn't have much of a choice."

They all silenced. The tension in the room grew stronger every portion of a second. They all felt such anger towards each other. Noah was basically ruining their friendship.

"She has to leave," Ed shut his eyes and kept them closed. His anger was really getting to him, and one could tell just because of the wrinkle under his mouth producing the shape of a frown. "She's pulling us apart."

"_We're_ pulling each other apart. Why can't you get that?!" Alphonse shouted.

Ed opened his eyes and clenched his fists. "Why can't you just shut up and let me do whatever I have to do?" He glared at his little brother and walked to the door.

"I can't," Alphonse responded.

Edward scoffed and opened the door, walking out. Alphonse could have sworn he saw steam coming out of his older brother's ears. He smiled at the thought.

Edward scurried down the stairs, thinking about getting some coffee to cool himself down and to clear his mind up.

As he was preparing a drink for himself, he heard someone approaching him. He turned around calmly, his eyes meeting Noah's. He finally had a more graceful and soothing look in his eyes. On the contrary, Noah was glaring at him, and one could easily tell that she was very pissed. It was because of him that she had attempted to commit suicide earlier. She had a reason to be hating him at the moment, didn't she? He cheated on her and left her for some slutty little blond. She certainly had the right to be mad, or so she thought.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet, Noah," Edward said as turned back to what he was doing.

Noah let out a loud gasp. How did he know? Apart from that, she grew even more mad.

"You.. you've been planning this the whole time! You want me to kill myself, don't you! You bastard!"

Edward's eyes widened, as he knew what she was saying wasn't true. "What are you-"

"Don't give me that! You know it's true, you son of a bitch!" she interrupted.

"Don't call me that! Considering the damage you've done to my fiance, you have no right to be speaking to me that way!"

"Yes I do! You ruined my life!"

"_You _ruined _your_**(1) **life! I'm not trying to kill you! Are you crazy?!"

She finally silenced, thinking about what he had just said to her. How had she ruined her own life? It was him, for sure.

"Just.. just leave. I don't want to see you again.. it might cause too much damage," Edward said in an awfully raspy and shaky voice.

Noah looked down at the floor. "But I have two days. I can stay if I want to," she said in a now more playful tone.

"I don't care! Just forget everything I said! Just go away!"

"Why?!" Noah shouted so loud that Roy, who was outside, could hear her.

Ed's scowl disappeared and his face became very serious. "Because.. because.. if you stay any longer, you'll explode. You'll suffer too much.. The decision is final, Noah. Winry and I will get married, to your liking or not. You're slowly tearing us apart.. because of you we're actually having pointless arguments.. Winry gets jealous very easily, and she thinks that I'm cheating or something. Now, I know you're mad, Noah, I understand you. But I can't let you stay here. Who knows what you'll do to Winry next.. and Al. Noah, you're killing me. I can't stand to have my brother look at me in such a way that.. well.. he's mad at me. If you go away, rather, if you leave, it'll solve everyone's problems and there will be no more conflicts. I just want you to forget about me. I want you to forget about _us_." He finally looked up and noticed that Noah had walked away, but was still listening.

"Oh," she merely said.

Edward tilted his head. The scowl that was usually printed on his face began to grow as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, the playfulness in her tone making a second appearance. She began laughing.

Edward's back straightened. "W-what's so funny?"

She was now laughing even harder. "I didn't know that I, a Roma, could cause _so much _suffering!" she managed to say between giggles.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not completely blaming it on you!" Edward replied angrily. He still didn't know why she was laughing. He didn't find the situation very funny. "Okay.. maybe I am, bu-"

He was interrupted by her sudden increase in laughter.. by a lot. He sighed and shook his head, officially giving up on trying to find out why she was laughing. He turned and continued to prepare his coffee. He figured that he probably said that entire speech for no reason. Half of it wasn't even true!

On second thought..

As soon as he thought she was finished laughing, she just kept going. He began to grow furious by the second.

Fortunately for him, Roy came inside the house. As one would expect, Roy was immediately appalled by the amount of laughter. He turned to Ed, only to find a very annoyed and angry individual.

"Um..-" Roy began, but Noah just laughed even harder. "I'm gonna go back outside.." he said softly. He slowly stepped out the door and shut it behind him.

Edward closed his eyes furiously. Miraculously, the laughter stopped. Regardless, he kept his eyes closed, because he sensed insecurity in the room.

He heard footsteps coming from upstairs, but he knew that the couple upstairs were not going to come downstairs. He also heard footsteps coming from Noah, as she was walking towards him. Who knew what she was going to do.

What he didn't understand was why she had burst out laughing and then stopped. It was so confusing-- then again, all of the events that have happened ever since they came from the gate were confusing. Life itself was so confusing.

Anyway, since his eyes were closed, he had no idea what Noah was attempting to do at the moment. He felt somewhat nervous, due to the fact that, for all he knew, she could have been pointing a gun at his head.

He shivered at the thought and opened his eyes. He turned around very slowly, just in case, for any reason, she _was _pointing a gun at him.

Thankfully, no guns were being pointed at him, but what he saw was even worse.

Noah was holding a large knife in her hands, and the blade was inches away from her abdomen.

"NOAH, _NO!!_"

* * *

**(1) I dislike writing things in italics. Ah, what a small world(the question is why..?(don't worry, you don't have to get it)).**

**Anyway, the ending of this chapter is basically a DEAD GIVE-AWAY of what is to occur in the next chapter.**

**Yes, the next chapter is, indeed, the last chapter. I'm apologizing for the length of this chapter, but I thought it was rather interesting, dialogue-wise.**

**Review.**

**Vote on my poll. Virtual Alphonse plushies if you review AND vote on my poll. If you just review, well, you get a cookie. Happy? As for those who do vote on my poll, I'll never be able to find out if you did or not, since they don't tell me voted on it(-_-). But you'll still be rewarded. (I'm not makin' much sense here, am I??)**

**Anyway, let us say goodbye.**

**Don't forget to review and vote on my poll.**

**Ciao,  
~fma43**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Hello lovelies! I'm back, updating this story after 364 days (no joke, I was reading it and it said that the last time I updated was 11-29-09).

**I hope that you guys read this final chapter.. I know I've been gone for far too long and that most of you propbably lost complete interest.**

**So if you're here, congrats! Al plushy for you! Review and get a ROY plushy! :D**

**Moving on.**

**

* * *

**

Edward Elric watched in complete shock and disgust as Noah planted the knife straight through her stomach, making chocking and gagging noises as blood seeped out of her mouth. He was speechless, although his mouth was slightly open as if he were about to say something. "What?" he questioned himself in a very loud tone.

Noah closed her eyes and bit her lip, all the while smiling. She knew she would get him good for this, and he'd regret leaving her so badly that he'd kill himself too and they'd end up being togather, alone, as long as the blonde bitch didn't tag along.

"Noah.. NOAH!" he shouted as she began coughing uncontrollably. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

Roy Mustang heard all the yelling and went back inside. Upon doing so, his eyes widened and his mouth opened almost completely.

"General.." the golden-eyed alchemist said through gritted teeth, "Help me!"

Roy looked around in sheer desperation, almost as if he was looking for an answer to a question that hadn't been asked.

"ROY!" Ed yelled, obviously very frustrated and frantic.

"Right.." The general murmmured, awkwardly bending over next to her, doing nothing.

The Fullmetal Alchemist glowered at the man before looking aroung for something to stop the bleeding. "How could you do this to yourself, you idiot!"

Noah chuckled lightly in response. "You asked for it..." she said in a raspy voice no louder than a whisper. To that, Ed froze and grimaced. '_I got you now, don't I?' _Noah thought to herself, smiling even bigger than she had before, feeling as though she had accomplished something.

"I didn't ask for anything except for you to leave," Edward mentioned. Realizing the double meaning, his pupils dilated and his neck tensed up. He closed his eyes. "I meant for you to go find somewhere else to live, not to _kill_ yourself!"

Roy stifled a gasp. He stood up and turned, his back now facing the blonde. "Ed.."

Edward swallowed loudly. "Yes?"

"You realize what you've done.. Right?"

Ed merely stood there, now aware of the damage he had done. He nodded.

Roy sighed. "Hand me a towel or something. I'm taking her to the hospital."

Ed went to go fetch a towel.

_'You realize what you've done.. Right?'_

The words kept ringing in his head.

He came back to Roy, giving him what he asked for, which was very unusual of him. One would only conceive that he was in great distress.

"You stay here. Don't leave Winry, again." To that, he was headed out the door with Noah in his arms. The man planned to walk all the way.

Edward stood there, again, trying to understand what he had just been told. "Roy, wait!"

Roy did not do so, leaving Ed all alone to think for himself.

"Winry.." he said unconcsiously. He ran up the stairs and opened the door harsly, revealing Al looking out the window and Winry in bed. He cleared his throat to grab their attention, as slamming the door open obviously didn't.

They both turned, letting Edward know to continue speaking.

"Guys," he began, his voice soft but firm, "Noah's attempted to kill herself."

Winry's eyes widened, but Al's expression simply darkened as he lowered his head, shooting a hard glare at his brother. This caused Ed to back away as regret spilled over his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Al, it wasn't my fault."

Al looked away suddenly. "I know it wasn't.." Al looked at him again, with a sad expression, "But couldn't you have done anything to stop her?"

"No," Ed replied plainly.

The entire room silenced. One could not even hear the sounds of the three breathing.

* * *

After a few hours, Roy finally returned. Al had gone to his room a few minutes after the discussion, Winry drifted off to sleep while Ed sat next to her, deep in thought.

_'You realize what you've done.. Right?'  
'You stay here. Don't leave Winry, again.'  
'I know it wasn't.. But couldn't you have done anything to stop her?'_

Ed was completely clouded with guilt. Regret. Sorrow.

"Ed.."

The delicate, sleepy voice startled him, in spite of the sweetness of the tone. "Yes?"

The owner of that voice said nothing else.

Ed scowled as he got up and headed dowstairs. "General."

Roy turned around, his eyes meeting Ed's.

"It was too late."

Ed stopped in his tracks and looked at the Flame Alchemist with a blank expression, which quickly changed as horror invaded his eyes.

"What?"

"It was.. It was too late. She's dead."

Ed smirked subconsciously. Soon, he let out a series of unncontrollable laughter, interrupted by the occasional sob. His tears created what seemed like a waterfall as he fell to the floor. She was dead. He thought about all those moments he shared with her, all the arguments and all the horrible things she'd done to him and his loved ones. Roy Mustang watched him with a blank expression, but if one looked very closely, they would notice the tint of sadness and pity in his eyes as he observed the boy. Edward took several deep breaths as his chest filled itself with a burning, stabbing pain. She was dead, and it was his fault. Not it wasn't, what was he thinking?

He kept laughing while Alphonse and Winry walked down the stairs, watching him in fear.

Eventually, his laughter was replaced by deafening screams. He was shaking and twitching uncontrollably. "You're so stupid!" he shouted. "Why did you do that? Look at all that you've caused! You idiot! You bastard! Son of a bitch! Go die in hell, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!"

No one knew who he was talking to. Not even himself.

The screaming stopped after about ten minutes, but he continued to shake nonstop. He sniffed one last time and looked up at Roy. He was able to identify the pity in his eyes, having known him for so long. The blonde groaned as an enormous feeling of humiliation slapped him in the face. He regreted it. He regreted everything.

He was extremely confused.

* * *

_***1 month later***_

Everything was back to normal. Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell were to be married in a matter of weeks. Alphonse arranged most of the wedding. Roy continued to tag along, jokingly making the Fullmetal Alchemist's life miserable, as always.

Edward stood alone in his room, looking out the window. It was night time. He stared at the full moon, and the moon shot a stare right back at him, illuminating his face. Roy had been there for a while, thinking that Ed didn't notice.

"General," Ed called out, startling the man, as he thought the younger man didn't notice, "What were you referring to when you asked me if I realized what I'd done?"

Roy Mustang was confused at first, but soon recalled the day Noah put her own life to an end. He grinned a malicious grin. "You're smart, I though you'd be able to figure it out."

Ed stifled a gasp, his cheeks turning bright pink. "Well, I.."

"Think about it," Roy interrupted.

"Well," he began, "You were talking about Winry, weren't you? You implied that I shouldn't worry about Noah. You told me not to leave Winry again.. That's what confused me. I thought you were talking about me killing Noah.. Well, I didn't really kill her.. But anyway.. You _were _talking about Winry.. Right?"

Silence.

Edward Elric turned around, only to find that the General wasn't there. He growled.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he said, walking out the door.

He was no longer confused.


End file.
